


We will forge the world anew

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 14:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15865746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: All Revolutionaries have their stories. From the highest ranked member to the lowest ranked member, they all have their backgrounds, and their stories. Will feature only the characters that were named. AU.





	We will forge the world anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three things that made Revolutionary army a force to be reckoned with.

There were three things that made Monkey D. Dragon start the Revolution in the first place.

The first, which made him start the whole thing, was the massacre at Baterilla. It was a beautiful place, where kind people had lived, and all of them had lost their lives in the search performed by the Marines in order to murder an innocent baby in cold blood. That was Dragon's first clue that something was wrong with the world.

The second was the Buster Call which was unleashed on Ohara, entirely out of fear that those men and women held in their possession the one thing that could supplant the entire system they kept in place. Only one person survived, a ten-year-old girl. And Dragon resolved to finish what they started, to cast those wretched nobles from their ivory thrones and onto the street. That was the least he could do for all the Oharans that lost their lives that day.

And the third, which made Revolutionary army what was today, was the boy he met when he visited High Town in Goa Kingdom. The boy was perceptive. Despite coming from the very people who caused the problems in the world in the first place, he saw exactly what the problem was with suprising accuracy. And the words that came out of his mouth on that day.......Dragon couldn't forget them.

"I am ashamed to have been born a noble." were the words uttered that night, spoken with fire that kept burning despite multiple attempts to have it snuffed out

And it was those words that made Dragon take the final step. 

There was no going back.

Not anymore.

And when he sees that boy again, Dragon would tell him how much his words truly meant.


End file.
